


In the Name of Love

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breaking Up & Making Up, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Rough Kissing, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Weddings, used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: It was rare to wonder to what he wanted, it would lead him with a broken heart.He wondered how Kuroo was doing.Tsukishima doesn't know what he wants.what does to need?-----Tsukishima and Kuroo break up and as he struggles he realizes something.





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THEY AREN"T ALL BREAKUP FICS IM JUST A SUCKER FOR THEM
> 
> OMG AND THEIRS SO MAKE-UP SEX
> 
> just fluff!
> 
> OMG

_ If I told you this was only gonna hurt _

  
  


It was perfect weather to run. The air was chilly, it would numb him. Numb all of the feelings that he chose to desire. His desire was maddening, controlling him till days end. His condo that he shared with Yamaguchi was nearby, meaning he could burn some steam in peace. But he never doubted that, he was a heavy sleeper. He was thinking, it was no unlogical reason to why Tsukishima Kei was thinking, he was always doing that. In class, in volleyball. But today was a first, he thought of his heart. 

 

It was rare to wonder to what he wanted, it would lead him with a broken heart. 

The streets were quiet. Of course, his choice to run at 6:30 in the morning meant no one would be on the streets. 

Smart thinking. 

His old high school windbreaker only have so much warmth, so he relied on the sweat on his skin to spear through the cold wind. His earbuds were nestled into his ears as he could hear background noises coming from homes and stores just opening. His glasses were starting to fog up, and he stopped to wipe the smoke clogging his vision. The sky was a vibrant orange, it looked off the hills going in the horizon, the yellow and orange mingled into a gold. It was sharp, and he took his gaze away and continued jogged. 

 

He wondered how Kuroo was doing. 

 

How long has it been? A while, the breakup was maybe three months ago. And it was still fresh in his mind.

 

 

_ “Why are you so selfish Tsukki!” Kuroo yelled, flinging the beer can on the floor, scaring Tsukishima. But he didn’t flinch. _

_ “I’m not being selfish, you’re being reckless!” he shouted back.  _

_ “Yes, you are.”  _

_ He watches as Kuroo disappears into the room and comes back with a duffel bag, the red baggage filled with clothes, poking out from the zipper. He paled. _

_ “Where are you going?”he asked briskly. Kuroo doesn’t make a move to stop and answer, he puts his shoes on, and goes to open the door. He runs up to stop, grabbing his wrist.  _

_ “Don’t leave.” he begs, his voice was raspy. It didn’t sound like him. Kuroo gives a look, and he loosens his grip automatically, his gold eyes were piercing and could cut through steel.  _

_ “I think we should stop seeing each other.” he says before closing the door.  _

_ It all because of a stupid fight. Because of his stubbornness and Kuroo’s self-righteousness. Who was he to blame? He was to blame himself. _

 

 

 

He hadn’t texted him since then. He hasn’t called him since then. And he sure as hell is glad he doesn't seem out anywhere. After their break-up, he didn’t step foot into their shared apartment, he’s been staying with Yamaguchi and Yachi, but he knew he was just getting in the way. 

When he unlocks the door, it’s chaotic. The engaged couple were preparing for their wedding in two weeks. Yachi’s blonde hair was running around the living room, as the room was filled with wedding planners and banners. He slips by waving at his friend before shutting the door behind, silencing the noise from outside. He sighs, tipping back his neck stretching out his sore muscles. He flops on the air mattress, this stress has been going since the proposal, which was a month ago. People filing in and out of their place, late nights, and early mornings.

 

Tsukishima would be going on more morning runs. 

 

_ If I warn you that the fire's gonna burn _

_ Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first? _

 

“I might go back to the apartment.” he announces at 9 o'clock at night after everyone leaves. The couple sits in on the couch and Tsukishima sat on the burgundy loveseat facing diagonally from the television. They were all circled around on takeout, and he was quietly munching on stir- ry. 

They both look at him with bewilderment, and he almost regrets telling them. He felt like a burden, they were kind enough to allow for stay with them any longer. Also, the rent for the apartment needed to be paid off, and it was either get kicked out for pay the fee, why stay any longer? 

“Tsuki, you know you're welcomed as long here as long as you need to!” Yamaguchi argued. 

“I don’t to be in the way. You’ve already done so much.” he said, taking a bite of the corn that was still dangling from his chopsticks. 

“I agree with Tadashi, come on Tsukishima you’re like family. We understand that you don’t want to go back there.” Yachi says gently. 

When he left the apartment, he also left memories. 

Good memories.

But they have washed up the shore, and were gone.

 

Lazy sundays, movie nights, days with love and comfort. He left it all behind.

 

“We’ll see.” he replied dubiously, not bringing up the question again. 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Yachi snuggled against his shoulder, leaning into him with Yamaguchi’s arm wrapped her neck. It looked disgustingly sappy, and he forced himself to look back at his food. 

 

It was nothing. 

  
  
  


 

 

_ He remembers the first time he met Kuroo Tetsurou. It was his first year of training camp, he noticed the crafty volleyball player. He was sly and laid-back, he felt his eyes always staring him. There was once when he was watching him, it was a time-out and he found his eyes wandering. Kuroo gave him a lopsided grin, and Tsukishima turned his nose and glared.  _

_ He was often invited to join them with practice after the day was over, but he declined. Until he got pissed off by his provoking and blocked for a while with him. They grew friendly, Kuroo and his dorky lines and large bedhead hair. It wasn’t until Kuroo pulled him aside and slipped him a piece of paper and winked.  _

_ “You’ll need it.” he rolled his eyes and as soon he got home, he actually had to debate on whether or not to throw the paper containing his number away. He doesn’t, and puts it in his drawer.  _

_ It takes him a week before taking out the paper and puts the contact into his phone.  _

_ Yamaguchi’s the one that convinces him.  _

 

 

 

The next morning was a catastrophe. The bakery had come over for cake testing, and they invite him to stay over and try the samples with them. He surveys as they lay out the different cakes on the table. There was raspberry mousse and vanilla buttercream, lemon, Chocolate, and Strawberry shortcake. His eyes glow at the plate in front of him. He lifts a spoonful of cake into his mouth. The cake was fluffy and moist, and the cream was sweet balancing with the zesty strawberries topped on it. He nearly groaned in satisfaction.

“The strawberry shortcake.” he informs them and they laugh. It’s no surprise that he would choose that flavor, it’s been his favorite since he was a child. 

“We’ll do it.” they agree, and on his way out, he snags another slice of cake. 

 

_ Do it all in the name of love _

 

He dreams of Kuroo. It’s not a first. It’s been happening more these days, he’d dream of gold eyes and a snarling smile, only to wake up panting with his heart beating fast. 

He refused to unravel to the beat. He didn’t him. 

He didn’t need Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s done a good job forgetting about him. It was clear that he had not intentions of wanting to see him again. He didn’t even know where the guy even went. Maybe to Tokyo? He didn’t have any connections, maybe Hinata. But again, they weren’t close. 

He preferred isolation. After high school, he kept some contact with his teammates, he knew what there were doing with their lives. 

 

Definitely not mooding over their ex.

 

He was way past that. 

 

_ Would you let me lead you even when you're blind _

_ In the darkness, in the middle of the night _

 

 

The next day, Yamaguchi convinces him to go suit shopping with him, letting him take his mind off everything. The shopping mall that they went to was crowded, and people walked along the aisles. He got a stylist to him and they looked at multiple suits, none of them sparked his interests, but he makes his friend happy he chose a charcoal grey suit, and a black tie to match. He ducks out of the dressing room to go and meet with Yamaguchi when he hears a voice. 

“Come on Kuroo! It’s nice to get some fresh air. You’ve been stuck in my and Kaashi’s place for a while.” he moved to hide under a nearby rack, making him visible but giving him an eye of the voice. He recognizes Bokuto and he sees Kuroo. His eyes looked sunken and he could see dark bags from beneath his eyes. He sulked, his shoulders drooping in a crestfallen manner. 

“Bo, I get what your trying to do…. But I can’t help it.” he hears him sigh. 

“That you’re still hung up on Tsukishima? Come on!” and he blushes at his name. What were they talking about?

“Shut it! Not so loud!” Kuroo hisses, and their voices fade away as their footsteps lessen with every step. He crept from the hiding spot and walked up to the cashier register to where Yamaguchi was paying. 

“Did he see you?” his freckled companion yelled when they returned home. He shrugged and goes to put his newly bought clothes away. 

“No, but I overheard their conversation. He looked like shit.” his voice strained. Yamaguchi frowns at his use of language, and sighs. 

“What am I supposed to do?” he whispers. 

 

Kuroo was a mess because of him. 

His fingers were trembling, he couldn’t help it. Seeing him had made him worse. 

  
  


_ The moment when Kuroo left, it left him dumbfounded.  _

_ Disbelief. Confusion. Should he run after him? Convince him out of a truth? He locked the door, and went to his bed. He left, he left him. Was he coming back? Did he want him anymore? Questions popped in his hand, and he clenches his head. He felt woozy and moved to grab the painkillers from the cabinet. _

 

_ A pill didn’t help. _

 

_ Neither the prescriptions that he was forced to take. Insomnia got the best of him. It consumed him whole, and took his humanity.  _

_ He was garbled and shaken. For five days he stayed holed up in his room, watched Jurassic Park on rerun, it helped keep his mind off him. The first few weeks were rough, being alone in his house empty but filled with horribly delicious memories swallowing him whole. At first, he muted all messages, mostly from an angry Yamaguchi, then throws it in a corner. He forgets to charge it, then cuts off communication with everyone. _

_ Leading to a fusing Yamaguchi raiding his apartment making sure that he’s not dead. He forced him to stay in his apartment, when he first started dating Yachi, he welcomed him.  _

_ It was the home he couldn’t have.  _

 

_ But that was years ago.  _

 

_ He let go. _

 

_ Or so he thought.  _

  
  


_ In the silence, when there's no one by your side _

_ Would you call in the name of love _

 

The house was soundless, his best friend was out shopping for last minute party favors, he always was a procrastinator. He finished his work and was lounging on the couch when the doorbell rang. He frowned, were they expecting any visitors? He goes to the door and swings it open.

“What are you doing here Akiteru?” he crosses his arms, standing in front of the blonde man. He smiled sheepishly but he rolls his eyes and side-steps to let them in.

“Is that you treat your favorite brother? I brought leverage.” he holds a plastic bag, and he could smell the wafting spices of curry, his stomach rumbled. 

“Fine, whatever. Yamaguchi is out anyway.” he grumbles and they take a seat on the barstools at the kitchen counter. He takes out the bowls and takes out the chopsticks. He spoons the sauce and rice and says ‘thanks’ before digging in. Akiteru gives him a glance before taking a bite of his own food. 

“How’s it going?” he prompted and he stopped mid pause from filling his mouth. 

“Did you come here to harass me about my love life?” he retorted. Akiteru opens his mouth to protest.  

“I just wanted to check in….” he says weakly. He sets his chopsticks down, his appetite suddenly gone. 

“I can’t stop thinking about him.” Tsukishima places his hands in his lap, re-adjusting his glasses on his nose and looked down. 

“And I saw him yesterday. He looked horrible Akiteru.” he gazes to see his brother looking at him rather fondly. And he changes his face into a scowl. 

“Do you still think about him?” he asks gently. 

“All the time. I try and try to get him out my head.” 

“Do you still care about him?”

“I don’t know, but I always get this strange feeling in my chest when I think of him.” he admits, and Akiteru looks at him softly and goes to ruffle his hair.

 

 

 

 

“You might be in love Kei.”

 

_ In the name of love,  _

_ the name of love _

  
  
  


_ “Tsukki! Can we go and get something to eat?” Kuroo pleads, pulling him through the streets. He could smell the sweet and salty foods cooking on the either side of them. He decides to give up and allows himself to be dragged as they stop at only a thousand food carts, and Kuroo pays of course. Summer was at it’s worse as they strolled in the heat. They stopped for Grilled Mackerel which happened to be selling on the streets. Kuroo’s eyes light up.  _

_ “Let’s gets Mackerel.” and he nods as they stand in line waiting to order. When the cashier hands them their food. He watches as Kuroo takes a huge bite, stuffing his mouth with fish and groaned in pleasure. Stiffly, he does the same.  _

_ But he’s more distracted on Kuroo’s face when he was happy, the sun hit on them bringing out all his good features. His skin was gold, and bronze. Even his hair was at _ _ tractive, the sunlight brought it’s stark contrast with his body. He felt his eyes drifting to his legs covered up to his thighs, they were muscular from volleyball.  _

_ His leisurely scoping was cut off when Tsukishima found Kuroo staring at him, his mouth cocked in a lazy grin.  _

_ “Don’t stop, please. But I have a boyfriend.” he drawled, and Tsukishima looked the other, embarrassed of blushing and disguised it with disgust.  _

 

_ “Shut up Kuroo.” he mumbled.  _

  
  


_ If I told you we could bathe in all the lights _

_ Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky? _

 

What is love? 

 

Tsukishima never had a girlfriend, no relationships in high school until Kuroo. He had no experience of what it felt like. But he did now. It did terrible things, it made him crappy, and shaken. It made him believe things that hadn’t existed. Problems swirled into his head and he believed them. 

Did Kuroo even care? Did he remember him? Would he ever call or text?

His head hurt from all the meaningless thinking. 

The wedding was only a few days away and he didn’t have a plus one. He could ask Akiteru if he knew anyone but that would be troublesome. He mentioned nothing to him when he called him the next day. 

He makes a rash decision. After his run, he goes to Akaashi and Bokuto’s house for help, he hoped that their address was the same. Fear ran through his body, he could be there. He takes the train and stops at an apartment complex, and makes his way to the stairs. The number was 45, hesitantly he rings the doorbell. The door’s lock pops and it opens and he’s met with sleepy blue eyes. They look at him impassively before giving him a curt smile.

“Tsukishima. It’s nice to see you.” and he bows. Akaashi widens the door and he steps in, taking off his shoes. He looks around nervously.

“Kuroo on a run.” he answers. He leads him to the living room and he sits. 

“How is he?” he asks bluntly. 

Akaashi looks at him rather fondly. 

“He’s doing fine. It was a rough couple of months, but he’s gotten better.” he was right, he was ruined because of him. 

“That’s good.” he hears the door from down the hall slam, and Bokuto walks in. He smiles until he sees Tsukishima and shock and anger appears on his face.

“Akaashi why’s he here?” he whines slightly.

“I don’t mean to be a bother but I had to ask you something,” he said slowly, and they lean forward. 

“Do you think still want to see me?” it was a crass question, but he needed to know. It was desperation. Akaashi goes to answer when Bokuto interrupts him. 

“Of course he does!” he slams his hands on the table,startling him. 

“He fucking misses you, I’m sick of moping around.” he sits beside Akaashi. 

“How do I know he still know he cares?” he stares at the floor bitterly.

“Ask yourself, does he need you?” Akaashi says, his eyes shifting directly at him. 

What does he need?

 

Stability.

 

Someone that cares about him.

 

Tsukishima failed at that. 

 

But does he need Kuroo? 

The door swings open, and he sees him. He’s looking down at his phone, not paying attention. His earbuds in his ears and he recognized the Nekoma windbreaker. He looks up and froze while taking them out of his ears. They make eye-contact, and it darts away. He looks the same, he looks better. Up close, he could see his slightly sunken cheeks. 

“I overstayed my welcome. I should get going.” he rises, brushing past Kuroo. 

“You should stay for dinner, the rain is getting heavier.” Akaashi offers and he shakes his head. 

“It’s fine, I walked.” he brushes it off, and puts his shoes on. He waved good-bye, and shuts the door.

He regains his breath before making his way out the complex. 

He looked fine. He had nothing to worry about. He could move on, perfectly happy. But in his heart was a thorn, it ached. 

He curses for not bringing an umbrella. He was right, the rain had gotten heavier. His jacket was only doing so much, soaking his shirt. He starts walking down the street, the road was filled with traffic, until he reached the bridge that he always ran on. 

“Tsukishima!” he hears, and slowly he turns around, rain was pouring making it hard to see through his glasses. He makes out a tall figure approaching him. It comes closer, and he starts to move backward. 

“Wait!” Kuroo calls out. It forces him to plant his feet on the cobbled roadway until he’s right in front of him. The rain soaked his shirt, his muscles wet from the fabric. His hair was flattened, and he looked his height. 

 

“What do you want Kuroo?” he spat out. 

“I’d like you walk you home.” he stuffs his hands in pockets, cheekily. 

“No thanks.” he moves to turn around and a hand stops him. 

“Tsukki.” 

“Don’t call me that.” he hisses, coming closer. 

“What’s wrong Kei?” he presses and narrows his eyes. Before he knows it, his hand makes contact with his cheek and he slaps him. The sound ringing out as Kuroo looks unfazed. 

“Don’t take to me, like you know me.” he yells at him, and Kuroo looks up from the hair that was covering his forehead.

 

“I don’t know you.” he said calmly.

 

_ Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights? _

 

Who was he? To him?

Did he even know himself? God he’d kill to know that answer. 

“I really thought that I could be there for you, maybe not a boyfriend but as a friend.” Kuroo says rubbing the back of his neck. He turns his back to him.

“That’s not it” he whispers.

 

_ Does Kuroo need you? _

 

He wanted to be with him, he wanted to makes those happy days that they had. He missed them, he missed him. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“I like you Kuroo.”

 

 

He sees as his shoulders tense. 

 

 

“I want to be with you, I want to hold your hand, kiss you.” 

 

“You’re right, I’m selfish. Ignorant. But can you blame me!” he shouts, tears slipped from his eyes and he rubs them away. 

 

“I’m sorry to be a bother Kuroo.” he looks at floor, his glasses were really foggy, and the rain was cold dripping down his face. 

 

_ Would you fall in the name of love? _

 

 

“It’s my fault Tsukki.” he hears and his head is lifted up, forcing him to meet Kuroo eye to eye. 

“It’s my fault for the fight, I don’t deserve you,” he says, his gold eyes were dark, they glowed intensely. He closes the distance between them and goes in for a kiss, his lips  were incredibly soft, and a bit chapped. He had to tip-toe a little to reach him. When he lets go, he takes a step back. 

“God.”

Kuroo whispers, and pulls him by the wrist and swoops him for another kiss. It was more heated, warming him up from the shivers that went down his spine. Kuroo’s hand grabbed his hair and pulls him closer, and Tsukishima holds on something, not letting go. He craved this feeling, it felt amazing, it drank him up. His lips are coaxed open and his tongue slips in, it explores making its way into his mouth. Wrapping him his arm around his neck, he savors the moment. It was cheesy, kissing in the rain. 

He pauses, breathless from the kissing. 

“Will you come and be my date for Yamaguchi’s wedding?” he asks shyly and in response ,Kuroo smiles, it made his heart melt. 

“Of course, were you planning all this?” and he rolls his eyes.

“No you idiot.” 

“So romantic.” 

The rain doesn’t stop, and so they don’t stop kissing until they’re sick, and possibly have hypothermia. But it was worth it. Every last drop. 

  
  


_ When there's madness, when there's poison in your head _

_ When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed _

 

 

He helps the groom with his suit, Yamaguchi is nervous. The jitters are all over his body, and he helps him rid them away. It was a beautiful moment, and he wanted to cherish it. They really outdid themself, the wedding was filled with friends and family. He wore his suit, and he had to admit it didn’t bad on him, but he hated suits. The inside was showered with lights, and it was perfect. He sees Kuroo as they pass by the aisle, winking in his red jacket and dress pants, the jacket was thrown over his shoulder. He stares and smiles back. 

The music starts and they see Yachi moving down the aisle and he could feel Yamaguchi shaking. He claps him on the back assuringly. She looked pretty, in her wide laced white dress, they had chosen to do an American wedding. Her white heels sticking out from under her gave her more height then she accounted for. They say their vows, and he hands them their rings. It was all sickly and at the same time adorable. When they seal the deal with a kiss, the audience claps.

They move to the reception room, and everyone seats on tables. Now it’s his turn to be nervous. He had to give his speech, he’d been working all day on it. He moves to the podium facing the people in the tables. The crowds quieten and turns to look at him. He sees Kuroo who gives him a thumbs-up. 

“I’ve known Yamaguchi for a long time, and I will always remember as the shy boy and not as the man right in front me, getting married. It was honestly no surprise to me that this would happen. Yachi would always stutter in front of him in high school and he would pine over her everyday. They were perfect for each other. But I think they found each other when Yamaguchi nailed a serve into the back of her head in volleyball practice. The ball to the head maybe have knocked some into her.” he snickers and the crowds laugh with Yamaguchi blushing and protesting with ‘hey!’. 

I’ve been with them forever and I’m so happy that they were able to find love. Seeing two happy people together is good enough for me. Thank you for these years, and congratulations again to the newlywed Yamaguchi’s!” he raises his champagne.

“A toast for never-ending love!” and they cheer, and he takes a sip. The clapping continues as he reaches his friend, and gives him a hug.

“I hope you find your own happiness.” Yamaguchi whispers in his ear, only meant for him.

 

_ I think I may have. _

 

He goes to find Kuroo surrounded by his old Volleyball teammates. 

“Bawaah! It’s bed-head hair!” Hinata clinging to Kageyama flanked beside him. 

Kuroo gives him a smile, before wrapping his arms around his waist. He gives him a piece of cake. He takes it gratefully and takes a bite. 

“Hinata, you’re still as short as ever.” he snorts and Hinata bounces up. 

“Tsukishima, I’ll have you know I’m 5’7 now!” he said proudly. He rolls his eyes and greets Kageyama. He nods, still as pompous as ever. Kuroo tugs on him, as he finishes the cake, and he sees Daichi and Suga. 

“Kuroo, it’s been a while.” Daichi says a pleasant smile on his face. 

“Still taking all those muscles to make up for those brain cells?” he retorts. 

“It’s a pleasure to see both of you.” Suga interrupts the glaring. 

“Likewise.” he replies. 

“You’ve grown, Tsukishima.” Daichi remarks and he frowns. 

“I have?”

“You look matured.” he comments. 

I guess that’s what a break-up could do to a person. 

“He’s grown white hairs.” Kuroo snickers ruffling his hair and he swats his hand away, playfully. He hears the music start playing and Kuroo puts his hand out, bowing down at him. 

“Will you dance with me?” Kuroo asks, and he save himself from discomfort of Kuroo’s cheesiness he takes his hand and he leads him to the dance floor. 

They sway together, and the music rocks them back forth. His hand on his shoulder and Kuroo’s on his waist. 

“Nice speech. Didn’t take you for a corny type.” he laughs.

“I had to. I couldn’t make it trashy.” 

“Never-ending love huh.” he leans in, nose bumping his.

They continue to dance, around him are couple joining hands. 

“Can we have this?” Kuroo asks lowly, he looks sheepishly and he raises an eyebrow. 

“A wedding. Not now, I know…” he’s stuttering which he he finds adorable and cups his cheeks. 

“I’d like that.” and they dance. 

 

Together. 

 

_ I wanna testify _

_ Scream in the holy light _

_ You bring me back to life _

_ And it's all in the name of love _

 

 

 

**Three weeks later**

“Tsukki, are you sure this color works with the wall?” Kuroo tilts his head quizzically eying the wall ahead of him and he snorts. It was endearing watching picking out the color to paint their room. They’d move back to their apartment, it was no point staying at their friend's house when they had this. Yamaguchi went into tears and made him promise to visit the couple. 

“Kuroo, it’s fine.” he sighs breezily. He helps him paint the wall, and suddenly Kuroo bops him on the nose with paint. 

“Oops,” he says. He grabs the brush, and soaks and paints on his shirt, Kuroo looks shocked and he smirks. They wrestle with the paint until Kuroo pleads mercy. 

“It looks amazing.” they sat on the couch, lounging against him. The remodel looked fresh and newer. He nestled into his neck, and Kuroo kisses him on the forehead. 

“Thank you.” 

“What for?” he looks him, and raises his hand. He kisses the silver on his finger and grins.

“You’re perfect.” he blushes, of course, leave it to Kuroo to make it cheesy at a moment like this. What a dork. 

“Hmm… I am, because I must be looking in a mirror.” he hums, and Kuroo groans. 

“Way to ruin the moment.” he whines, and he kisses him chastely.

 

“This is our home.”

 

“Our home.”

 

“I love you Kei.”

 

 

"I regard strong feelings for you too Kuroo,” he says plaintively, and Kuroo chucks a pillow at him, which he dodges easily. He laced their hands together, they were calloused but silky. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” he whispers. 

  
  


 

_ I wanna testify _

_ Scream in the holy light _

_ You bring me back to life _

_ And it's all in the name of love _

_ In the name of love _

 

**Author's Note:**

> as a quick reminder, the wedding they had was an american one, meaning they followed american customs, and I havent gotten married so I'm not exactly an expert and it wasn't the main focus!
> 
>  
> 
> be on the look-out for part three.
> 
> I'll take a couple of days off this story, I wanna do some seperate one-shots!
> 
> thanks for reading and HMU for haikyuu @ izumo_tz on my insta


End file.
